


Let Me Hear You

by midnightmoka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Strap-Ons, zarya turns mei out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoka/pseuds/midnightmoka
Summary: Zarya had expected Mei to be a bit of a pillow princess. Maybe it was a rude assumption, but Zarya had only seen Mei’s timid side. To Mei’s defense, Zarya should have thrown out all assumptions about the overwatch agent the second she’d inquired about going back to Zarya’s place.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Let Me Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I write for the bnha fandom, but I wanted to break in my smut only account with some Overwatch. I’m excited to reach a new audience with this one, and I’ve had Zarya on the brain ever since her workout skin came out. Shit’s hot, okay.
> 
> Also, I gave Zarya one of those harness-less strap ons, and no, I do not take feedback. You better believe that woman has the muscles to hold that sucker in. Her pussy is like a bear trap. It’s not gonna slip out.

Watching Mei squirm and attempt to grind up on the strap ripped the breath out of Zarya’s lungs as she knelt between Mei’s spread legs. She’d imagined taking Mei on more than one occasion, but in all of her lewd daydreams, she’d never been able to capture how perfectly Mei would take her. And she certainly hadn’t expected to get such an eager response out of the usually reserved climatologist. 

If anything, Zarya had expected Mei to be a bit of a pillow princess. Maybe it was a rude assumption, but Zarya had only seen Mei’s timid side. To Mei’s defense, Zarya should have thrown out all assumptions about the overwatch agent the second she’d inquired about going back to Zarya’s place. 

It had taken Zarya aback, but she wasn’t about to turn the offer down. She liked to turn out shy girls and fuck them until they came back for more, begging for her strap and fingers, telling her that no one did it half as well as she did. It was quite the ego boost, and Zarya loved a good challenge. 

Rewarding Mei for her eagerness, Zarya snapped her hips forward, her fingers digging into Mei’s soft hips. Eating Mei out had gotten Zarya hot and bothered, and now, watching the way Mei’s tits bounced as the strap bottomed out was almost too much for Zarya. Her muscles contracted around the end of the strap that was buried in her, and she could feel hot slick dripping down her thigh as she thrust into Mei. 

“Don’t hold back,” Zarya coached, building a steady rhythm pounding into Mei. Zarya had assumed that Mei would be the silent type, and on this account, she hadn’t been entirely wrong. 

When she’d licked the first orgasm out of Mei, she’d watched Mei grip the sheets with white-knuckled fists, her chest heaving and pale cheeks flushed. Mei had choked down soft, incoherent mumblings, small whimpers breaking past her bruised lips as she shook, her swollen walls spasming around Zarya’s tongue and fingers. 

It wasn’t enough, though. Zarya wanted to hear her name on Mei’s lips, wanted to rip a proper moan out of her. Break her in a way that wouldn’t hurt her. Wreck her so thoroughly that she forgot everything that hung over her shoulders, shadowing her smile. 

Bracing herself on her forearms, Zarya sank into a modified plank above Mei, close enough to steal a kiss without dropping her full weight onto Mei. Thrusting into Mei from this position was a hell of a workout, but Zarya wouldn’t have it any other way. She didn’t mind a little sweat. In fact, if they weren’t both slick with sweat by the end, what was the point? Had they even fucked if they weren’t feeling it after? 

With a grunt, Zarya broke away from Mei’s ruined lips, marveling at the blissed-out look that was painting Mei’s cheeks several shades pinker than normal. Her muscles were burning in that all too familiar way that she loved so much. This was nothing. Perseverance had always been Zarya’s lifeline. Her will was ironclad, and no matter how dizzy the throbbing between her legs was making her, she’d work Mei over the edge again. 

“I’m just getting warmed up,” Zarya grit out, straining to keep up her brutal pace. Beneath her, Mei sucked on her swollen lip, all but writhing as waves of pleasure rolled through her overly sensitive body. Dropping her lips to Mei’s neck, Zarya sucked dark purple blossoms into Mei’s skin. A delicious stream of whimpers bubbled out of Mei, and Zarya’s core tightened. 

“Mmph, Zarya,” Mei breathed out, her eyes hooded and unfocussed.  _ There. _ That was it. Zarya was close; she could almost taste the sound of a proper moan building in Mei’s throat. A moan that Mei wouldn’t be able to muffle or disguise. 

“That’s it,” Zarya murmured against Mei’s slick skin between kisses. “Let me hear you.” 

Zarya was more than willing to talk dirty with her partners, but she hadn’t wanted to try anything too forward with Mei. She didn’t want to blow her chance to make a good impression, because if she was honest, she didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. Mei was magnetizing in a way Zarya couldn’t put her finger on, and it was infuriatingly distracting. No one should occupy that much space in Zarya’s mind. Not without paying their dues. 

“Mmm,” Mei whimpered, her grip on the sheets pulling them loose from the mattress. “F-feels so good.” 

The finish line was in sight: Mei’s moans were growing louder and longer, her toes were curling, and tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. For a moment, Zarya had half a mind to stop and ask if Mei was okay, but aside from the wetness on her cheeks, there was no discernable distress on Mei’s face. She was probably thoroughly overwhelmed, and her body was likely reacting to the merciless overstimulation in the only way it could. 

A few more powerful thrusts got Zarya what she desired. Mei clenched so hard on the strap that Zarya almost lost her grip on it, feeling it nearly slip from her cunt as a second orgasm rocked Mei, locking it in place. And the moan.  _ Fuck.  _ That moan. 

“Zarya,” Mei groaned, the sound broken and raw as she quivered in Zarya’s arms. 

Greedy, Zarya edged another loud moan out of Mei, rubbing the tip of the strap on against Mei’s sensitive slit, easing her folds open with intentionally slow strokes. The sound was obscene, wet noises filling the spaces between their heavy breathing. 

Rolling off of Mei, Zarya caught her breath. Her thighs and core were on fire, and her arms were still burning. She’d been so focussed on pleasuring Mei that she’d forgotten her own arousal. Until now. 

The ache between Zarya’s legs was almost unbearable, but she could deal with that later. Mei was probably too fucked-out to be of assistance, and the thought of touching herself in front of Mei gave her pause. It was the kind of thing she’d be willing to do to tease a girl  _ before _ they got down to fucking properly. After the fact, though, it felt far too salacious. 

A gentle hand on Zarya’s arms shook her from her introspection, and she turned her head to find Mei struggling to pull herself up. The poor thing was still wobbly in the knees, but Mei was determined. 

“Can I?” Mei whispered, trailing a finger from Zarya’s knee up to her thigh. 

“You don’t have to. It’s okay.” Internally, Zarya kicked herself. Of course, she fucking wanted it, but she also didn’t want Mei to feel obligated. 

“Let me thank you,” Mei breathed, crawling between Zarya’s legs. Her hands were hot against Zarya’s thighs. 

_ “Shit.  _ Yeah,” Zarya’s voice was husky as she spread her legs for Mei. 

A brilliant blush deepened the already present flush on Mei’s face as she brought her face level with Zarya’s heat. With a gentle thumb, Mei stroked Zarya’s slit, humming as she brought her mouth to meet it. 

Feeling Mei’s tongue begin to lap at her, Zarya’s hips bucked, and she swore as she tried to gather herself. It was embarrassing how reactive she was to such a small action, but they’d been at it for a while now. Zarya was beyond ready to get hers. 

Sliding a thumb into Zarya, Mei made quick work of eating her out, and in record time, Zarya was swearing and trembling, coming undone by Mei’s surprisingly practiced tongue. Panting, Zarya melted into the mattress, nearly falling into a light sleep until she was jolted back by Mei snuggling into her side and tugging the ravaged sheets over them. 

Eyes sliding shut in blissful surrender, Zarya barely heard Mei’s whispered thanks as she sank into a comfortable sleep. If Mei was still in Zarya’s bed come morning, Zarya wouldn’t mind picking up where they left off, but for now, she was more than happy to fall asleep with Mei snuggled into her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [@gearyafterhours](https://twitter.com/gearyafterhours) for beta reading this for me <3
> 
> Find me over on my 18+ only account ([@midnightmoka](https://twitter.com/midnightmoka)) for an eclectic barrage of things. Most of my hours are in BNHA land, though, so if you dig that action, you can find me on Tumbler over at [ohmoka](https://ohmoka.tumblr.com/) or read my other stuff over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmoka).


End file.
